


constellations of things you left unsaid

by BooyahFordhamYacht



Series: the girl and the cowboy(lucaya oneshots) [2]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, F/M, Future AU, LUCAYA SHOULD BE ENDGAME, MY LUCAYA HEART, Sobbing, but she let riley be happy instead, maya let him go, rucas wedding, she couldve been happy, six word story fic, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooyahFordhamYacht/pseuds/BooyahFordhamYacht
Summary: Farkle and Maya talk at the reception of Lucas and Riley's wedding. (six word story inspiration)





	

**in which Maya loved Lucas, but Riley was more than that. au in which the campfire scene happened, but no one actually found out.**

 

Farkle came and sat down next to Maya, joining her in watching Lucas lead Riley out onto the dance floor. It had been a long road since that first day on the train, but almost 15 years later, here they were, with Lucas and Riley having just gotten married.

 

Farkle noticed Maya was quieter than normal.

 

"This is pretty wild, huh?" He asked. Maya's eyes flicked to him so quickly that Farkle thought maybe she hadn't known he was there in the first place. "Bet you didn't think that you'd be watching them get married when you pushed her into his lap on the subway." Farkle joked.

 

Maya shook her head, smiling in a way that Farkle could have almost sworn looked  _sad_. "No, I really never saw this coming. I just... this was not what I expected." Maya sighed.

 

For a genius, it took a while for the sheer weight of those words to sink in. "You.... you loved him, didn't you?"

 

Maya laughed sadly. "How sad is that, that I let myself fall in love with the person Riley loves?"

 

"How long?" Farkle asked. 

 

"I've loved him the whole time, but I never even thought I'd have a chance until the campfire, the one in Texas. We... we almost kissed. He told me he liked me then, and I admitted to him that I liked him too. He asked me who he should choose. I told him Riley."

 

"Why?" Farkle inquired, concerned with how subdued and un-Maya she sounded as she said that. 

 

"If you know me at all, you should know nothing is more important to me than Riley and her happiness." Maya shrugged her shoulders. 

 

"And so you let him go." Farkle sighed. Maya nodded. 

 

"He asked me again, right before college. Asked me to tell him who I was in love with, because he at least knew me well enough that he knew I loved someone. I lied, told him it was Josh. I gave him up, for Riley. Let his name slip into the stars that hung above the campfire last night. I swear, I've created constellations of things I've never said."

 

"Do you regret it?"

 

"I do, but then I look at the grin on Riley's face, the look in her eyes whenever she sees him. And I know that she will always be more important than anything I could have wanted." Maya stood and went to go dance with Cory, who was only crying a little bit.

 

Little did she know that Lucas was watching her as he danced with Riley, secretly wishing it was her instead.


End file.
